


When Pool met Webs

by Thespideypoolkid (orphan_account)



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thespideypoolkid
Summary: Our favourite spider gets stabbed but Deadpool helps him out. See where it goes from there.Or, Peter and Wade are meant for each other. full stop.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. I'm the fucking dancing queen!

**Author's Note:**

> So for this fic, I pulled some stuff from comics, films and out of my own head so bear that in mind also I imagine peter as some peter.b.parker cosplay I saw but feel free to think of him as whoever you want. enjoy :)

Peter stumbled out of the alley he had just beaten up a group of thugs in. He felt light-headed "why does my leg hurt some much? ugh," he looked down "oh because there's a fucking knife sticking out of it that's why!" He sighed and looked around then clumsily swung up to the top of the nearest building, "let's get this over with"he groaned and yanked the switchblade out of his calf.“Why don't I carry fucking bandages around argh, well there goes this suit” he growled as he ripped spandex off his already torn up costume to tie around his leg to stop the blood flowing. 

“Aw there’s blood on my hands, fuck, is it my blood? Yes,” Peter babbled deliriously. “Oh, I’m really fucking tired, that dumpster does look kind of comfortable. He limped over to the edge of the building and peered down, “or maybe I should sit down my heads spinning, Ooh and dancing. Whoooooooo,🎵 I’m the fucking dancing queen🎵” he shouted and then promptly collapsed.

“Did I hear someone singing... dancing queen?” said someone Peter didn't know walking towards him. “You’re..you’re on my roof..” Peter stuttered.

“I believe this is a public roof actually-wait..are you” he took a deep breath “spider-man?”

“No, I’m bleeding out,” Peter stated bluntly. The other guy chuckled.

“Well I mean you are spidey obviously, I mean why else would you be bleeding out on a roof in a spider-suit. Don't worry, Deadpool will fix you up. You do have a healing factor right?

“Um...yeah”

“Well, it looks like a pretty shit one if you ask me, spidey-man.”

“Well I didn't ask did I, or maybe I did? I don't really know. Also, I’m pretty sure its spider-man not spidey-man.”

“Pretty sure?” Deadpool said whilst securing the bandage he had procured from his pocket around Peter’s leg with a knot. “Didn't you come up with it?”

“Nah, it was some underground fighting arena guy, I was gonna go with ‘the human spider’.”

“Underground fighting arena? You’re getting more interesting by the second Spidey. But for the record, I’m glad, ‘the human spider’ was not the way to go.”

“Shut up man, you said your name was Deadpool, I don't think it gets weirder than that. And thanks, but I’ve got it from here. I’ll be fine in a few hours.”

But Wade ignored Peter’s protests and proceeded to scoop him up into his arms. “Where to spider-man?” Peter grabbed Wade’s arm  
“Put me down.”

“Woah strong grip you got their Webs, but sadly I can’t oblige. I’m being a good guy now you see.”

“Hmph.”

“ So, I ask again, where to?”

“Uh...its 187 Chrystie street, do you know where that is?”

“Vague idea...let's go, Webster,” he said as he hauled the injured spider over his shoulder and started towards the fire escape.

“I think we should drop the whole nickname thing Deadpool.”

“But full names are so...impersonal, you can give me a nickname too spidey-man how about that?” 

Wade kept talking to Peter throughout the walk to Spider-man’s apartment in hope to distract him as he knew that even if Spidey could heal quicker than a regular guy, that leg would fucking hurt. They climbed in through the spider’s window and Wade set him down on the single bed in the corner of the room.

“Nice place you got here Spideykins.” Was Wade’s attempt at conversation now he didn't really have much reason to be here anymore even if the man in the red and blue suit intrigued him.

“Ha. It’s a shithole and you know it Deadpool.”

“Well I was trying to be polite but...yeah.”

Peter tried to move his leg and winced and how Deadpool could tell through his mask he didn't know but the merc was immediately at Peter’s side. Peter pushed him away with one arm. “I’m fine dude, okay! Thanks for the help but I’ve got it, I just need rest.” 

“I could wear a sexy nurse outfit if that would make it any better?” He could practically feel spidey’s eyes burning holes into his suit. “Okay, okay I’m going, but first...” He grabbed a post-it note and pen from the desk in the room and scrawled a number on it then stuck it on the smaller male’s shoulder. “That’s my number if you uh need help with something because I’m uh trying to help people now and I only unalive the real bad ones.” Spidey didn't reply so Wade stuck his leg out the window and began to climb out- “uh see you around Pool.” he heard from the other side of the room.

Wade grinned “See you around Webs.” Wade shut the window behind him “He gave me a nickname!" He bounced on the balls of his feet. "oh shut up yellow you dirty-minded little shit. Yes, I know you’re part of my mind, whatever.” he grumbled and stalked off into the night


	2. Whoa that's a lot of bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a bit in over his head with a crime syndicate running out of new york, guess who can help... :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put this on Wattpad too and I need some cool spideypool cover art so if anyone wants to make some or send it to me I will be so grateful and I'll credit you in it. hope you like this chapter

Peter woke up feeling strangely rejuvenated, he supposed it was because of being brought back to his apartment and not staying up all hours of the night on patrol, he could thank his new friend Deadpool for that, well ‘friend’ was a strong word more like an acquaintance but Peter was grateful. If it wasn’t for the merc with the mouth he probably would have woken up either on top of a building or in a dumpster covered in blood and mouldy old takeout. 

He got changed out of the suit and cursed at the torn-up remnants of the right leg then shoved it into his closet. He glanced at the clock on the wall “fuck, I’m gonna be late.” He shoved his jeans on and grabbed a t-shirt as he splashed his face with water then climbed out the window partly because his neighbours were nosy shits and questioned him for what seemed like hours whenever he stepped out the door but also he may have lost the key.

Peter rushed into the bugle offices a minute before 9:00, his boss Mr Jameson looked him up and down “Mr Parker, on time for once I see.”

“Uh yes sir.”

“Well? What are you standing there for? Get to work! Oh, and I need some more photos of your pal Spider-man” he said pal like it burned his tongue to utter it “we’re doing some sort of exposé on him.” Peter gulped, they couldn’t know his identity. They couldn’t. If they knew it was him he would definitely be fired by now he assured himself. Peter quickly scurried off after realising he was still frozen on the spot staring at Jameson.

He sat down at his desk and started editing some photos he had taken a few days ago whilst hastily downing coffee to try wake himself up.

By the end of the working day, Peter was extremely bored and almost ready to climb onto the ceiling to see who noticed for just some source of entertainment but sadly he needed the money from this job even if it was only a pitiful amount because frustratingly being spider-man did not pay the bills.

When he got home he washed the bloodstains out of the suit and began to stitch up the nearly shredded leg so he could get out and finish what he started last night before he got stabbed. He was going to have to get a new suit soon because it was becoming more and more obvious that most of it were sewn together and would fall apart before long.

Peter looked at the post-it that he had stuck to his headboard after he'd found it on his chest this morning, he quickly copied this list of digits into his phone before swinging himself out the window and into the streets of New York.

He found the abandoned building where he knew members of the latest gang trying to terrorise New York hung out and watched closely. There were two guys with guns guarding the main entrance and another one guarding the back and there could be as many as fifty men inside and as great as peter was 1vs50 wasn’t the best odds even if the 1 had been bitten by a radioactive spider.

Just as he was deciding what to do he saw a white van pull up outside the building and pulled out of it there were five terrified young girls bound and gagged who were hustled into the building by more men who also appeared from the van. Now Peter was really angry, he had to save these girls who were probably going to be sold into slavery but he needed help because if he died in there those girls weren't going to get saved.

Peter called the number he had put into his phone just an hour or so ago, luckily Deadpool picked up on the first ring.

“Uh, who is this?” the mercs voice called from the phone

“It’s spider-man, I need your help.”

“Webs! hi! what do you need?”

Peter gave him the rundown of the situation and the other man promised to be right there and ready to unalive some bad dudes. Peter didn't even bother to get mad at the mention of killing as he was so angry himself. He silently swung across and clung to the wall ready to drop onto the solitary guard at the back and knock him out when he spotted the merc creeping towards the building he signalled what he was going to and enacted his plan diving on to the guard below and rendering him unconscious before he could make a sound. 

“So Spidey, what’s the plan?”

“We run in there beat these shitheads up and save those girls”

“Simple, I like it”

“But no killing anyone.”

Wade was shocked, no killing anyone? But these were bad guys. He tried to get this across to Spidey but the spider had a strong moral compass it seemed.

“Look you can hurt them a bit but unless you’re about to die no killing anyone.”

Well, Wade wasn’t going to be able to kill anyone it seemed. “What if you’re going to die?”

“Okay. fine. Now come on”  
They rushed in together like the great crime-fighting duo Wade already knew him and Webs were gonna be and as he didn’t want to piss off the superhero next to him he used his fists instead of guns and katanas to start breaking hell loose for the slave traders that were going to regret being born when he was done with them.

Wade liked working with Spider-man and he had to remind himself to stop staring at spidey’s ass as he flipped around and focus on the rapidly decreasing number of gang members still trying to fight their way out but Wade and Spidey were a two-man army so when there were only a couple men left his arachnid counterpart went to go free the girls and make sure they were okay whilst Wade dealt with the last of the men. 

After the last two guys were out cold on the floor Wade was about to walk over to help with girls when he saw one last thug emerge from hiding with a FUCKING MACHINE GUN that somehow had hidden there the whole time while this guy was cowering behind a pillar waiting to shoot them. Wade realised in horror that the machine gun was aimed at the spider and if he got shot in the head or even severing a major artery the hero could die because yes he had a healing factor but he could die. “Webs” he shouted as if somehow his newest friend would be able to escape in time. But in a second it would be over and Wade couldn’t run faster than a machine gun. He heard the deafening sound of the machine-gun fire and the recently un-gagged girls screaming then he fearfully looked back at spidey and audibly gasped.

He was dodging them. He was dodging bullets from a machine gun and had managed to get the girls out of the line of fire. Wow. A few seconds later the gang member was out of ammo and his face went from surprise to confusion to terror and his eyes went from Webs to Wade. Wade didn't think he just grabbed his gun and shot the man in the head point-blank range and watched the body drop to the floor. He didn't regret it that man nearly killed spider-man and those girls and also he looked to be the leader so he probably ordered them kidnapped anyway. The world was better off without this slimy rat in it.

Even with his aversion to killing Webs didn't seem mad so job well done as far as wade was concerned.

Wade was shaken out of thoughts by spider-man calling “Yo, pool” Wade maybe nearly swooned that he had been given a nickname, people usually didn't take up that offer.

“Yes, spideykins” He could see through the mask that the spider scowled at that name but Wade knew he loved it really.  
“Could you help the girls outside, I need to web these guys to the wall.” Wade walked past the space where webs had almost been brutally killed moments ago 

"whoa that's a lot of bullets" Wade shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm talented I guess" spidey replied

Wade supported the girls to get outside their legs still trembling whilst he could he noises that sounded like ‘thwip, thwip’ from the wall which he assumed was the gang being webbed violently to the wall but Wade didn't really want to think about getting webbed to a wall because it would be rather awkward if he got a boner now so he turned his mind onto the best way to get these girls to the police station.

When the girls were safe Wade decided now was a good time to get eat. “Cmon Webs you’ve gotta be hungry you kicked some ass out there”

“Kay fine but we’ll split the pay.”

“Spidey I’ve seen your apartment I know how broke you are now I, on the other hand, have money, being a merc pays well ok. Not that I do that anymore”

“Sure you can pay then but I only want one” spidey countered

“fine “ Wade said. He was lying. He would make sure spidey had the best meal of his life”

Wade was gonna choke on taco he was laughing so hard. Webs was telling him a story about a misunderstanding including an old lady and a churro when he had finally stopped laughing he stared at the spider’s mouth as he crunched down on a taco, even without seeing the top half of his face Wade could tell he was attractive which made him feel self-conscious about his own scarred body but he could tell webs didn't care which made him feel at ease for someone for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment what you like or anything you want to see in this fic because I do have a vague plot but an outside opinion is always great (:

**Author's Note:**

> Give kudos if you like it, it motivates me to write more XD


End file.
